Super Junior&ELF
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Judul sama isi gak nyambung mungkin SJ FF No Yaoi Just Friendship dan sedikit angst


Super Junior&ELF

Cast: All SJ Member

Genre: little bit of Angst, Friendship

Rated: K+

Length: Ficlet

Disclaimer: All cast belong to themselves and God

Warning: OOC, Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD

Annyeong^^ mian yang please don't go ada yang belom ditambahin, tapi tetep aja gantung-_- ini judul sama isi cerita kayaknya gak sama deh-_- last, saya minta RnR aja yaw B)

.

.

.

Fic Started! Happy Read!

.

.

.

Hyungdeul, Tahukah kalian aku merasa kita seperti diperlakukan layaknya robot. Berbagai schedule yang harus kita jalani dalam sehari tanpa ada kata **'Istirahat'. **

Berangkat pagi pulang tengah malam. Waktu untuk tidur hanya sebentar.

Tahukah kalian hyung, Hankyung Hyung keluar karena masalah ini.

Ia lelah bekerja seperti ini.

Ia lelah diperlakukan layaknya robot.

Ia lelah harus melakukan seabrek schedule setiap hari.

Tahukah kalian Hyungdeul, beberapa ELF pun tau rasanya menjadi kita.

Mereka tahu akan kelelahan yang kita rasakan.

Disaat press conference mereka mengingatkan kita untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan bukan, Hyung?

Tahukah kalian Hyungdeul, ingin rasanya aku mati sekarang juga.

Melepaskan segala kelelahan yang selama ini aku rasakan.

Apakah kalian merasakan seperti diriku juga?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernakah sang pendiri SM ini memberi kita libur?

Jarang, bahkan sangat jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah?

Didepan kamera, kita selalu memasang topeng.

Topeng yang menutupi segala kelelahan kita.

Tapi, ELF lebih tahu.

ELF tahu bahwa kita lelah.

Apakah topeng ini akan berlaku lagi suatu saat nanti, Hyung?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ingatkah kalian Hyung?

Berbagai insiden kecelakaan yang menimpa kita?

Kecelakaan yang dialami diriku, Leeteuk Hyung, Eunhyuk Hyung juga Shindong Hyung.

Membuat diriku berada diambang maut.

Juga berbagai insiden kecelakaan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa kita harus selalu berusaha tegar didepan orang-orang Hyung?

Tidak bisakah kita bersikap sewajarnya didepan ELF?

Tidak bisakah kita bersikap seperti yang kita rasakan sekarang?

Supaya mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan kita.

Tapi kenapa itu tidak diperbolehkan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernakah kalian berfikir, Hyung?

Semua band pasti akan hancur.

Pernakah kalian memikirkan itu?

Semakin lama member kita mulai berkurang.

Apakah karena hal itu kita sebentar lagi akan bubar?

Aku takut Hyung.

Aku takut kita berpisah.

Aku takut melihat reaksi para ELF jika kita berpisah.

Menangis, murung, galau, dan berbagai persetan tentang kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu, kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Sungmin membuyarkan segala lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa, Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyu, katakan saja apa masalahmu. Kita ini keluarga, tidak usah menyembunyikan sesuatu begitu." Bujuk Leeteuk. Mereka sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang TV dan melakukan berbagai hal. Entah kerasukan apa, Lee Sooman meliburkan mereka walau hanya 1 minggu. Itu sudah cukup untuk semua member Super Junior.

"Itu Hyung, aku memikirkan Super Junior." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Hyung tau kan kalo misalnya band pasti akan bubar, aku takut melihat ekspresi para ELF disaat kita bubar. Member kita juga mulai berkurang, aku takut sebentar lagi kita akan bubar hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih namun membuat semua yang ada disitu tercengang. Seorang evil magnae berkata seperti itu? Impossible.

"Kyu, kau percaya, bahwa ada mukjizat didunia ini?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengelus kepala magnae Super Junior itu.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku tahu. Lalu, apa hubungannya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan berkata,

"Jika mukjizat itu datang ke kita, mungkin saja mukjizat itu adalah mempersatukan kita kembali menjadi 13+2=15."

"Benar Kyu, yang diatas sudah mengatur segala-galanya. Jika ia mengizinkan kita untuk bersatu lagi, suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bersatu." Ucap Leeteuk bijak.

"Bersatu dan membuat ELF bahagia!" teriak Eunhae berbarengan.

"Karena…" ucap Sungmin.

"Kita…" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Adalah…" lanjut Donghae.

"Syu…" lanjut Yesung.

"Ppeo…" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Junni…" lanjut Ryeowook.

"OEYOO~!" teriak mereka semua serempak dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bahagia bukan?

Tuhan, kumohon jangan hilangkan tawa dan senyum mereka dalam waktu yang singkat.

Kami masih mau melihat senyum dan tawa mereka.

Yang membuat kami ikut tersenyum dan tertawa.

Walau jarak memisahkan kami dengan mereka.

Walau derajat membuat kami sulit menjangkau mereka.

Kami tetap berada dihati mereka.

Karena kami adalah ELF.

Ever Lasting Friends.

Teman yang abadi.

6 tahun kami bersama mereka sejak tahun 2006.

Mendukung mereka melewati masa-masa sulit.

Walaupun kami hanya fans,

Tidak terlihat secara langsung oleh mereka,

Tapi dukungan dan doa kami selalu sampai ke mereka.

Mulai dari sekarang sampai selamanya.

END~


End file.
